NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4 is the thirtieth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixty-first episode overall. It is the fourth in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches Superman v Frankenstein – NoDQ CAW Championship Match The two men attempt to strikes one another to start off the match, with Superman coming out on top. Frankenstein attempts to fight back but Superman cuts him off with a hurricanrana before striking Frankenstein again in the corner. Frankenstein responds with a powerbomb. Frankenstein follows up with a chokeslam before lifting Superman by the neck to choke him. Frankenstein Irish whips Superman into the corner and chokes him with his boot. Frankenstein gives Superman a full Nelson slam. Superman fights Frankenstein off with a mule kick then knocks him into the corner with a Speeding Bullet. Frankenstein recovers quickly and hits Superman with a sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Superman attempts to lift Frankenstein but cannot. Frankenstein, however, has no difficult lifting Superman for a backbreaker submission hold. Frankenstein attempts a Monster Bomb but Superman counters it into a hurricanrana for a 2-count. Superman blocks a jab from Frankenstein and grabs him for an S-5, making the cover for a 2-count. Superman lariats Frankenstein in the back of the head then Irish whips him into the ropes, catching him with the Super STO, before covering him for a 2-count. Superman Irish whips Frankenstein into the corner to deliver the S-Bomb, netting him another 2-count. Frankenstein dodges a Speeding Bullet but then misses a Big Boot. Superman shoulder tackles Frankenstein then rolls him up but Frankenstein reaches the ropes. Frankenstein gets Superman in a bear hug but Superman fights him off and delivers another Super STO for a close 2-count. Frankenstein catches Superman with a Monster Bomb and covers the challenger, for a close 2-count of his own and the first time the use of the Monster Bomb has not ended the match. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman hits Frankenstein with a Speeding Bullet then leaps onto him with a Top Rope Splash to pick up the 3-count and end Frankenstein’s reign as NoDQ CAW Champion. Winner: Superman The Terminator v Sagat – No DQ Match During Sagat’s entrance, Aaron Rift announces on commentary that Sagat has finally been voted into a NoDQ Interactive Championship match against Mr. Clean- but since Sagat tied with Leatherface in the polls, it will not be the Singles Match Sagat had hoped for. The Terminator counters a running neckbreaker into a hip toss then headbutts Sagat. Sagat gives the Terminator a Tiger Shot then hits the Terminator with a crutch before giving him a back drop. The Terminator clotheslines Sagat, who fires back with a Tiger Uppercut that tangles the Terminator in the ropes. Sagat hits the Terminator with a steel chair, knocking him out of the ring. Sagat grabs a trash can and heads out of the ring, where he puts the the trash can over the Terminator’s upper half before leaping onto him with a double axe handle from the ring apron. The Terminator responds with a backbreaker before choking Sagat with a crutch. The Terminator gives Sagat a German suplex. Sagat fires back with a Tiger Shot and a bulldog for a 1-count. Sagat applies a grapevine choke but the Terminator gets free to deliver a series of strikes followed by a powerslam on the entrance ramp to pick up a 1-count. The Terminator reverse DDTs Sagat onto his knee. Sagat responds with an armbreaker and a pair of Tiger Shots before locking in an STF, but the Terminator refuses to submit. Sagat hits the Terminator with another Tiger Shot. The Terminator responds by hurling Sagat and hitting him with a Terminator Clothesline for a close 2-count. Sagat hits the Terminator with a belly-to-belly suplex then makes the cover for a 2-count. The Terminator responds with a bridging German Suplex for a 2-count of his own. Terminator hits Sagat with a running clothesline then stands on Sagat’s face before repeatedly punching him in the back of the head. Sagat delivers another Tiger Shot before hitting the Terminator with a Gore for another 2-count. The Terminator hits Sagat with another Terminator Clothesline for a close 2-count. Sagat strikes at the Terminator repeatedly, punching him off his feet. Sagat hits the Terminator with a superkick but is surprised by the appearance of Captain Jack Sparrow, who hits both competitors with the Pirate’s Plunge. The lights go out as Sparrow’s entrance theme plays. When the lights come back on, Sparrow has stolen Sagat’s “Mr. 3-0” T-shirt and the Terminator’s leather jacket. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Terminator hits Sagat with another running clothesline before Irish whipping him into the stage. Sagat responds with a pair of Tiger Shots. The Terminator DDTs Sagat then counters another attempted running neckbreaker into a hip toss. Sagat tosses the Terminator off the stage before making the cover for a close 2-count. Sagat hits the Terminator with two more Tiger Shots before climbing onto the stage to launch a dropkick at the Terminator before being caught in mid-air by a strikes from a crutch by the Terminator! The Terminator covers Sagat for an incredibly close 2-count. The Terminator gives Sagat a big boot then delivers the Dominator to him, making the cover for the 3-count to win the match. Winner: The Terminator Spider-Man & Batman v Mario Bros. – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Texas Tornado Match During Spider-Man’s entrance, Aaron Rift announces on commentary that Captain Jack Sparrow will have his first official match at Born With Rage and will be against the Terminator. During Batman’s entrance, Aaron announces a pair of upcoming matches on The Road To Born With Rage: Frankenstein will face Superman in a rematch for the NoDQ CAW Championship and Mr. Clean will defend the NoDQ Interactive Championship against Sagat and Leatherface in a Triple Threat Match. Batman hits Mario with a neckbreaker before being knocked into the corner by Luigi. Spider-Man gives Mario a leg lock as Luigi gives Batman a back drop. Batman tosses Luigi out of the ring then leaps onto him. Spider-Man follows and attacks Luigi with a series of strikes. Mario leaps out of the ring onto Batman with a cross body press before giving Spider-Man a back breaker. Mario Irish whips Batman back into the ring then slingshots himself onto him. Spider-Man returns to the ring and Luigi follows with a top rope elbow drop before applying a crossface, which Spider-Man escapes. Spider-Man knees Mario in the corner as Luigi clotheslines Batman. Spider-Man turns to Luigi and is clotheslined by Mario. The Mario Bros. hit Spider-Man with a double flapjack and Batman with a double powerbomb. They then give Spider-Man a double team neckbreaker. Mario Irish whips Batman into the corner where the brothers hit the Dark Knight with the Mushroom Surprise. Mario stops Spider-Man from breaking up Luigi’s cover on Batman but is thrown out of the ring by Spider-Man as Batman kicks out at the count of 2. Spider-Man gives Mario a double underhook suplex onto the ring apron. Luigi gives Batman a Super Mario Stunner and covers him but the referee is distracted, counting Spider-Man and Mario out of the ring. Batman gets out of Luigi’s cover. Returning to the ring, Mario bulldogs Spider-Man but accidentally kicks Luigi in the process. Spider-Man hits Mario with a series of Rolling German Suplexes while Batman connects with the Gotham City Drop to Luigi. The champions cover the brothers simultaneously- Luigi kicks out at 2, but Mario does not and the match is won by Spider-Man. Winners: Spider-Man & Batman After the match, Luigi hits Mario with a Super Mario Stunner then brings a crutch into the ring, striking Mario with it in the face and bloodying him. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luigi continues to strikes Mario with the crutch then brings a table into the ring, setting it up in the corner. Luigi gives Mario a double-underhook suplex from the top rope of the opposite corner then stomps on Mario repeatedly. Referee Matt Benoit fights Luigi off to stop his assault on Mario but Luigi fights back, leading to Benoit backing away. Luigi picks Mario up and gives him a Pipe Bomb through the table, knocking Mario unconscious. Luigi exits the ring and looks back at his handiwork. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches